Flexible, mountable, extendable strips of light emitting diodes (LEDs) of various colors, available off-the-shelf, are used in, among other applications, ornamenting or illuminating the interiors or exteriors of vehicles including but not limited to cars, boats, motorcycles, etc. Such applications can expose said LED strips to adverse conditions including significant sustained vibration and exposure to moisture. LED stripe joined by non-looking connectors to other LED strips are thus vulnerable to vibration-induced detachment in vehicle use. Further, LED strips are powered via electrical contacts located at the connections between strips. Exposing these electrical connections to moisture poses a risk of electrical short-circuiting which would adversely affect the successful operation and health of the LED strips. What is desired is an apparatus for connecting LED strips that is both vibration- and moisture-resistant. The present invention provides such an apparatus.